User blog:Pedro9basket/Is EA Overstating??
Hey guys. I've receiving posts from a BF3 group on Steam with statements of EA claiming that the upcoming Battlefield 3 is already better than Call of Duty. Here are some examples: April 7th =Battlefield 3 "designed to take Call of Duty down"= EA is expecting an almighty battle with Activision later this year when Battlefield 3 goes head to head against the latest, as yet unannounced Call of Duty game. Speaking in an Ad Age Conference presentation (via Gamasutra), EA CEO John Riccitiello stressed that Battlefield 3 is "designed to take of Duty down". The exec also said he expects to see "a couple hundred million dollars of marketing against these two products". Basically, come October / November time, there'll be modern warfare all over billboards and TV screens. Riccitiello also talked up the games industry in general. While the market plays home to around 1.5 billion players worldwide, he expects that figure to grow to around three billion in three or four years. Last week, the EA Download Manager may or may not have outed plans to release Battlefield 3 on November 2. Activison tends to launch its annual Call of Duty games in mid-November. April 27th: =EA: Battlefield vs. Call of Duty will be fun= Electronic Arts is sounding extremely confident of its upcoming shooter Battlefield 3, so much so that it believes the game will “leap frog” them in the FPS category and make the battle with Call of Duty “fun”. “As far as the Battlefield 3 versus Call of Duty battle this fall, this going to be fun,” the EA Games label head told Industry Gamers. “We have a stunning game built on a brand new engine that will leap frog us forward in the FPS category.” And…what if the game fails? “Of course I take it personally. Launching a game is like opening day of a movie you produced, or walking to the mound in the World Series,” “You’re surrounded by a team and every individual has skin in the game – every one of us has a deeply personal reaction to every review and every fan comment on the forums.” Battlefield 3 has no date but it’s coming this year for the PC, PS3 and Xbox 360. And yes, this will be fun indeed. May 5th =Battlefield 3 “flat out superior” to Call of Duty, says EA= Electronic Arts has once more added fuel to the flames on the development process ahead of this year’s DICE’s upcoming shooter, Battlefield 3, and Activision’s next Call of Duty entry, arguing that Battlefield 3 is a “flat out superior” product to the billion-dollar juggernaut shooter, Call of Duty. Speaking to investors during the company’s earnings call last night, CEO John Riccitiello disclosed that the publisher has set its sight on seeding a significant dent in the FPS market with planned domination from their very own Battlefield 3, while putting the other team on defense. “We know we had a big competitor, but head-to-head with Call of Duty in Q3, we have the superior game engine, superior development studio and a flat out superior game… Come and see for yourself. We’ll be showing brand new code and features at E3, I encourage everyone to make time for Battlefield 3.” Call of Duty games has gained a huge market share in the industry – being the biggest selling titles of all time for the past two years. Though, this time around, EA’s being confident regarding their sales criteria, as the publisher stated that pre-orders of Battlefield 3 are up more than 700 percent “versus the same period before the launch of Battlefield: Bad Company 2″. “A lot of people are telling us they want to play this game on day one,” Riccitiello added. While Battlefield 3 is scheduled to launch sometime later this year, Activision has yet to show its next Call of Duty. Now let's disclose these examples and here are my conclusions: EA is completley overstating. They say their game will be MUCH better than the "juggernaut" Call of Duty. Now even if I do agree, this is something that you can't be assured unless you have already seen your opponent. It's kind of like in basketball, even when you make a whole new and young roster, it doesn't mean you can beat a roster of veterans (I take this as an example as I do play basketball). Same thing here. The CoD community is getting broken apart but the fact IT IS STILL a solid community. And in every minute we stand here reading this a "mindless newcomer" to FPS will join CoD's community. But 90% of these guys don't know what's Battlefield. And another fact is that we still didn't see Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. So we can't know is their roster right now. As well it seems they use the same card. Same engine, same easy gameplay, diferent box. Same shit, different toilet. That's what the FPS community is used to from Call of Duty and it's growing because of that. So, what are your opinions on this?? This is getting too challenging for DICE to make something this BIG to get 700% of the BFBC2 players and EA is kind of sounding foolish, as they failed sometimes making these statements. Shout out your thoughts. Sources: Battlefield 3 'designed to take Call of Duty down' - EA CEO EA: Battlefield 3 vs. Call of Duty will be fun Battlefield 3 “flat out superior” to Call of Duty, says EA Category:Blog posts